Candados
by Maaya22
Summary: Hay cosas que guardar en el Palacio Mental.


**Disclaimer: **Nada sobre Sherlock Holmes me pertenece, excepto las ideas presentes en esta historia.

**Advertencias:** A estas alturas no sé si todavía se debe advertir de algo así, pero por precaución: spoilers HLV de la S3 de Sherlock. Y bueno, lo que advierto a todo el mundo: un poco de delirio de mi parte.

**Nota de autora: **Unos cuantos meses después decido volver y arriesgarme a publicar. La pena me consume un poco, así que esto nace de eso y también de la frustración del último capítulo, que me hizo llorar un montón. De las cosas no dichas y las ideas que no quieren irse.

Debo aclarar que esta visión de los personajes es mi opinión personal y no busco ofender a nadie con ella. Dicho eso, sólo me queda esperar que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Candados<strong>

Nunca ha pensado tan poco una decisión. Hizo un listado rápido de pros y contras y disparó. Más tarde admitiría para sí mismo que ni siquiera le importó la lista, su decisión ya estaba tomada incluso antes de considerarla. John era lo más importante.

Los amigos protegen a los amigos, ¿no?

(Otra vez).

— Dale mis cariños a Mary .

Luego de eso, todo fue como en cámara lenta. Podía sentir la respiración agitada de John a sus espaldas y su propio corazón latir desbocado. Vio a su hermano descender del helicóptero (¿era necesario el drama?) y por un segundo estuvo seguro de que lo primero que vería sería la furia destellando en sus ojos. Al parecer era la noche de las equivocaciones para Sherlock Holmes, porque la mirada de su hermano mayor era el reflejo del puro dolor, tanto así, que apartó la suya de inmediato (sí, lo era).

_«Perderte rompería mi corazón»_

Nuevamente, otro error.

* * *

><p>—Todo listo, señor.<p>

La voz de la asistente (nunca supo su nombre. ¿Importaba?) de Mycroft lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Abrió sus ojos y descubrió a su hermano observándolo. Le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y luego desvió su atención hacia el avión que esperaba por él en la pista. Bajó del auto y se irguió en toda su altura (más alto que Mycroft).

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado, John y Mary fueron (sorprendentemente) puntuales. Las despedidas no eran lo suyo, en otra ocasión simplemente hubiera desaparecido y ya, pero esta vez no había un regreso espectacular preparado. Era un boleto sólo de ida.

Se estremeció.

* * *

><p>—Él nunca se equivoca.<p>

Y era verdad (la más absoluta que conocía). Podía quejarse, pero Mycroft era infalible en muchas cosas, sobre todo en ver a futuro. Más perceptivo, eso fue lo que dijo Mummy. Idiota pomposo y presumido (es lo que había dicho siempre él). No obstante, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lo que su hermano decía se cumplía. Por algo era el Gobierno Británico. Todo lo sabía. (Todo).

Darle la mano a John fue tener un déjà vu inmediato. La diferencia es que ahora podía sentir la calidez de la mano de su amigo recorriendo todo su cuerpo, porque el guante que lo protegía del contacto humano (siempre indeseado) no estaba. Estuvo a punto de tirar de él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, ¿qué hay que hacer cuando sabes que no volverás a ver a una persona?

¿Qué tenía que hacer _él _sabiendo que no volvería con John, que no habría más regaños, más té, más compañía incondicional?

Imaginó que lo normal en una situación así era llorar.

Pero él era Sherlock Holmes. No lloraba, no sonreía y, según algunas personas, no sentía ni tenía corazón.

Quiso decirle a John que lo quería, que sí tenía un corazón y que ahora mismo latía furiosamente en medio de su pecho. (Y que dolía).

Pero vio en los ojos de su amigo que no soportaría escuchar esas crueles verdades, de hacerlo, se obstinaría en acompañarlo y entonces, tendría que decirle la verdad: que se iba en una misión suicida (corriendo hacia un destino incierto), una que su hermano intentó evitar, pero que él (como siempre) había terminado por encontrar igualmente. Era una suerte que la mente de John no funcionara como la suya.

Guardándose (como siempre) todo lo que quería decir (porque, en serio, John querría seguirlo), subió las escaleras que marcaban el camino hacia lo inevitable. Por unos segundos desvió la mirada y pudo ver a su hermano. Fueron sólo unos segundos (suficientes). Mycroft lo observaba impasible, sus ojos fijos en él (pobre mango del paraguas).

* * *

><p>Su Palacio Mental era su lugar seguro. John decía que nunca hacía nada, que ni siquiera lo ayudaba con las bolsas de las compras, pero no podía ayudarlo si él ya estaba trabajando. Remodelar el Palacio tomaba su tiempo y ordenar algunos cuartos podía demorar horas (incluso días).<p>

Caminó por los pasillos sintiendo el silencio abrumador. No era aquel que le otorgaba paz. Era molesto. Incómodo.

Sacó una bolsa con candados y caminó por el iluminado pasillo sin detenerse. Encontró la primera puerta y leyó la inscripción: Sra. Hudson. Sonrió cuando las cadenas aparecieron sellando el cuarto. Adiós galletas y abrazos cariñosos. No más 'querido' ni 'cariño'. El candado pesaba tanto que lo cerró sin pensarlo más.

Siguió por el pasillo, sintiendo la bolsa (maldita, maldita) cada vez más liviana. Los candados se cerraron con un click doloroso en muchas puertas: Scotland Yard, Lestrade, Londres, por ejemplo. En la puerta de sus padres dudó. Si no la cerraba podría volver cuando quisiera (una distracción). El sonido del candado resonó por el pasillo.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes frente a la siguiente puerta: Mycroft (pomposo, insoportable, omnisciente, hermano mayor, idiota) Holmes.

Las cadenas tardaron en aparecer (sus consejos podrían resultar útiles), pero una vez que se mostraron, se enredaron unas con otras, dejando atrás la preciosa madera. Le tomó más tiempo de lo normal el poner el candado (unos segundos, sólo unos segundos). Mycroft había sido la figura más presente en su vida (deseada, indeseada). El dolor en sus ojos, la frase que le dijera esa noche luego del disparo (John un peligro para él).

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta del final del pasillo. Era más nueva que la de Mycroft (anciano).

John Watson.

Las cadenas rodearon la puerta al instante. No podía vacilar (otra vez). La puerta guardaría hasta el final de los días el aroma a té, a pólvora, a antisépticos… a John. El arma, el maletín, el bastón. La lealtad, el orgullo, la seguridad, la firmeza… las pesadillas. La comida china o tailandesa, la mesa en Angelo's, la vela y el vino. (Querido) John. Guardaría por siempre al amigo y compañero único (sin celos, Redbeard).

El candado se cerró haciendo tambalear al Palacio hasta los cimientos.

Deshizo el camino transitado y a su paso las luces se fueron apagando. Al llegar al final, la oscuridad lo dominaba todo. Y el silencio.

(Por siempre el silencio).

* * *

><p>—Sr, es su hermano.<p>

Se sintió como despertar. La voz de su hermano. Inglaterra.

El avión comienza a descender.

Y los candados a temblar.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales: <strong>Espero se haya entendido un poco lo que pretendí hacer con esta historia, quizás me tomé algunas libertades, pero era mi idea inicial y que terminó casi por escribirse sola. Gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer y si alguien, además, desea dejar su comentario, se lo agradezco aún más. Cualquier cosa duda o queja, estoy disponible para responderlas.

Tenía dudas con la frase de Mycroft. No sabía cómo quedaba mejor la traducción, así que si alguien desea corregirme eso, estaré eternamente agradecida (:

Finalmente, decir que no sé si John entendió lo que iba a pasar con Sherlock ni las cosas que probablemente quiso decirle, pero quiero darle algo más del crédito que Sherlock le da xD

Un abrazo enorme.

Maya.


End file.
